Gwen's First Party
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Gwen decides to go to a party with Geoff to get his mind off his break up with Bridgette. This happens to be Gwen's first party, so will she have fun, or will it be a total disaster? Geoff does know how to entertain, so Gwen might find herself enjoying it. Gweoff-ish. Happy birthday, MAYFB!


**Welp. I haven't written something in ages. My bad.**

 **Anyway, I've written this for my friend MeAndYouForeverBaby's birthday. Happy birthday!**

 **This is a Gweoff fic, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you kidding me right now…" Gwen groaned.

The reason Gwen groaned chuckled from the other side of the phone.

" _Nah, dudette, I'm serious. Let's go to this party! It'll be sweet! And it's not going to be too crowded, so it should be perfect for you."_ Geoff's voice told her, sounding way too excited in Gwen's opinion.

"Are you at least bringing along anyone else? Bridgette, maybe?" Gwen asked, resigning herself early, because when it comes to parties, Geoff never backs down. She'd had a good excuse last time, but this time she didn't, and Geoff also knew that. She'd been moping around after Duncan broke up with her, and Geoff had tagged along with Bridgette, who gave Gwen her full support.

" _No, no Bridgette…"_ Geoff replied, sounding a lot less gleeful than he had been a few seconds ago. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's up? You don't sound too happy to be talking about Bridgette." Gwen asked, slightly concerned for her best friend's boyfriend.

" _Yeah, man… Bridgette and I broke up. Says we should take a break or something like that. I dunno."_ Geoff answered, sounding glum. Gwen felt awful for asking, but she wouldn't have known otherwise. Speaking of knowing…

"Really? You two were always so close. I had no idea. Bridgette hasn't said anything to me yet." Gwen told Geoff honestly. Bridgette and Geoff got together in sophomore year, and had been inseparable ever since. Gwen wondered just what had happened to cause Bridgette to want a break. Gwen and Bridgette were also extremely close, so Gwen wondered why she hadn't at least received a text from the surfer.

" _Uh, she actually broke up with me just this morning. I wanted to go to this party to get my mind off it, and I thought you'd be cool with it, being Bridgette's best bud and all…"_ Geoff explained.

"Wow, only this morning? I'm really sorry, Geoff." Gwen said sincerely, mostly because she didn't know what else to say. She paused, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. "You know what? I'll go to this party. What time will you be around?"

" _Really? You'd go just for me?"_ Geoff asked, sounding a little happier.

"Yeah, we deserve some time away from everyone else, so why not?" Gwen replied, smiling. Maybe this party wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

Gwen regretted everything the minute she stepped in the door.

There were half-drunk teens everywhere, either dancing sloppily, making out in some corner, or just looking like they were going to pass out any second. Gwen was too horrified by the scene to even notice the host of the party approach her and Geoff, and Geoff conversing with him. She was roused by Geoff taking a hold of her arm and leading her away from the front door into the house.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can already tell it's gonna suck." Gwen deadpanned, wishing she was anywhere but here. This elicited a chuckle from Geoff, and Gwen couldn't resist cracking a smile, Geoff's laughter being contagious. There was something about the guy that just made a person want to smile and have fun with him around.

"C'mon, dudette, give the party a chance before ragging on it! We haven't even hit the dance floor yet." Geoff gestured to the middle of the room, where all the people dancing were. As she watched, a couple left to make out on the nearby couch.

"Yeah, let's do that later. I really need something to drink." Gwen told Geoff, and Geoff led her to a table with some drinks on it, mostly alcohol. Fortunately, there was a jug of water as well.

"You know you don't have to hold my arm when we move around, right?" Gwen said to Geoff, who was currently pouring a cup of water and a cup of soda. "And I could have poured my own drink, too." Gwen thanked Geoff when he handed her the water, regardless.

"I know, I just thought it'd be nice. Besides, I'd do the same if it was my own party." Geoff told Gwen while she took a sip of her water. He then chugged his drink and put the cup down on the table.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you. I'm glad you can be a gentleman sometimes. A lot better than Duncan, for sure." Gwen said, her voice almost venomous when talking about Duncan. They'd broken up because he thought it'd be fun to go and sleep with Courtney, a preppy girl in her senior year that she hated, behind her back. Gwen was having none of it and called it off as soon as she found out. She resented the smirks Courtney gave her in the halls everyday as a result.

"I guess that'd be right." Geoff replied awkwardly, since Duncan was a good friend of his. He couldn't deny that Duncan was pretty rude to people at times, though, even his current girlfriend. In school, it's not uncommon to hear Courtney yelling at Duncan about one thing or another. That was when Gwen smirked. "Anyway, let's go dance now!"

"All right, let's do it." Gwen put her cup down before letting Geoff lead her back into the pack of drunken teenagers.

* * *

Gwen realised what Geoff meant about parties being fun after dancing for a while. Gwen just lost herself in the music, dancing mindlessly to the beat of the current song while keeping her eyes on Geoff, who kept shooting her goofy grins in an attempt to make her laugh. Sure, there was the odd encounter with a drunken person bumping her or getting too close to her, but generally, she had a great time dancing. She didn't feel crowded enough for her claustrophobia to kick in, either, and so that was a plus. After dancing for about an hour, Gwen and Geoff headed out of the crowd and sat on an available couch, both feeling tired.

"Hey Geoff, could you get me a soda? I really need something." Gwen asked, breathing heavily after exerting herself.

"Yeah, man! Save me a seat!" Geoff headed to the drinks table, and Gwen put her legs up on the couch so people would know the couch was taken. A few seconds later, Geoff was back and Gwen sat up so Geoff could pass her the soda and then sit down with his own next to her. "So, isn't this great?"

"It's pretty fun, Geoff. I could see myself doing this sometimes, but not regularly." Gwen replied, smiling.

"That's awesome!" Geoff exclaimed as Gwen took a swig of her soda. "Maybe we could go out again sometime?" Gwen almost spat out her drink, but did end up coughing. Geoff had to slap her back a few times so that she could recover.

"What did you just say?" Gwen looked at Geoff in disbelief.

"I said, maybe we could do this again sometime?" Geoff repeated, oblivious to Gwen's expression. Gwen sighed.

"Look, Geoff." Gwen said seriously. "You're a good friend and all, but I don't like you like that. And even if I did, I couldn't do that to Bridgette. I'd look like such a hypocrite with what happened with Duncan, too." Geoff's face fell, and Gwen wished she could take it back.

"Oh, right. This was pretty stupid, huh? I shouldn't have expected you to be into it. I just thought, you're really pretty and awesome, and since Bridgette obviously thinks there's something wrong with me…" Geoff trailed off, staring at his cup of soda sadly. Gwen put an arm on Geoff's shoulder, and he looked up at her.

"Geoff, there's nothing wrong with you, no matter what Bridgette thinks. I don't know why Bridgette decided to break up with you, but it's definitely not your fault." Gwen told Geoff, staring into his eyes, which were slightly watery. "And we mightn't be in a relationship, but if you want to take me out partying to help you move on, then as a friend, I won't turn you down. It's too soon, and I'm not ready for anything yet." Geoff smiled at Gwen, and then pulled her into a hug. Gwen was surprised at first, but then she returned the hug. When they broke apart, Geoff was looking a lot happier.

"Thanks a bunch, Gwen. You're a really great friend. Bridgette's really lucky to have you as a friend, and I am, too." Geoff told her sincerely, and Gwen felt a smile creep onto her face. "Anyway, what do you say to some more dancing?"

"Let's do it!" Gwen replied, and Geoff led her back into the middle of the room.

* * *

Gwen opened up the door to her house, and she and Geoff entered. Geoff went into the lounge room while Gwen entered the kitchen, going to the lounge room once she'd whipped up two mugs of hot chocolate. She handed one to Geoff and sat down on the armchair next to where Geoff was sitting.

"I really expected that party to be really bad, but it was actually fun. All I had to do was ignore everyone around me." Gwen told Geoff, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. It was a little too hot, so she let it warm her hands.

"See, I told you you'd have fun!" Geoff grinned. "What would you say to a party next month?" Gwen chuckled.

"I'd tell you that I'll make up my mind next month." Gwen smirked, and Geoff laughed. The two of them enjoyed their hot chocolates while reflecting on the events of the night. Gwen decided that for her first ever party, it was a success, and she'd look forward to going to more, especially with someone as fun as Geoff.

* * *

 **And that's that! Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a review if you'd like, I appreciate them all. If something sounds wrong or out of place, make sure to tell me! I'm always looking to improve.**

 **Again, happy birthday, MeAndYouForeverBaby! Speaking of, she is a great writer in her own stead, especially in the Duncney department, so be sure to check out her stories if that's your cup of tea.**

 **She's also the head of the Total Drama Writers' Forum, which I am a part of, so this also doubles as a thank you for making a place where I can talk to fellow writers!**

 **Until next time! Hopefully that will be Lost, but we'll see, I guess.**

 **-Green**


End file.
